The Gazette
by Evanescence4Eva
Summary: The setting takes place in the Tokyo Dome, one of The Gazettes concerts The gazette band was crying. Everyone in the crowd was crying. It was all because of two special girls who wrote songs for the band, and hanged with them alot. But the problem was that...well... there are several problems. Their names were Skylar and Briana.
1. First Day :D

(The setting takes place in the Tokyo Dome, one of The Gazettes concerts)  
The gazette (band) was crying. Everyone in the crowd was crying. It was all because of two special girls  
who wrote songs for the band, and hanged with them alot. It changed their life. But the problem was that...well...  
there are several problems. Those girls are american...one of them is going on tour. Japan never liked americans. Ruki (the singer  
of the gazette) wanted to protect one of the girls. But, Kai (The drummer of the gazette) trusted the other girl and thought she  
can go on her own. One day she got humiliated because of the people from Japan. So she left...her friend was sad, the band was sad.  
Oh, and just so you know those girls names are Skylar and Briana. (Well that makes it easier!) Now that we got things settled lets  
start from the beginning!

"Well I guess this is the end of the Japanese School." I said with a cute face.  
"Yep, now we can go to Japan!" Briana said with her pervy look. My eyes widened but then we both smiled and jumped up.  
"JAPAN!" We both yelled. But that isn't the best part. For Briana's birthday I'm gonna take her to a Gazette concert.  
Its her favorite band and I wanted to surprise her. I had a little mourning look on my face.  
"Are you okay, Skylar?" Briana asked with a raised eyebrow. I gasped and then had an embarrased look on my face.  
"Um, no I'm very excited for living in Japan! I can't wait!" I said with a smile. She smiled to...

After me and Briana were done packing she drived us to the airport.  
"Hey Skylar, did you say goodbye to your parents?" Briana asked.  
"Um...yeah." I said with a fake tear in my eye. I wiped the tear away from my eye and then me and Briana went to the plane.  
I felt a little plane-sick but I just tried my best to leave it in if you know what I mean? I was on my Ipod for two hours, then  
I fell asleep.  
I felt a push on my arm whiched opened my eyes.  
Briana sqealed. "AHH! WE'RE IN JAPAN" She yelled. I yawned and looked at my phone. One message...I deleated it.  
"SKYLAR! " Briana yelled. My eyes were widened and I looked at Briana.  
"W-W-What?" I asked tired.  
"You were asleep for five hours lets get out of this plane and grab something to eat, on me." She said nicely. My stomach groweled.  
"I agree, lets go!" I begged. We went out of the plane with our suitecases and went to the hipest five star restraunt in Japan.  
Briana and me went to the Ninja Star Restraunt With Hotel place. Suddenly we saw some fangirls with little posters saying  
'GAZETTE GAZETTE AHHH!'. Me and Briana weren't amused cause they were blocking the door. We pushed them away and  
then they pushed us back down. Japanese girls stared down at us and yelled at us 'Go away stupid foreiners! Go die in a hole  
and go back to where you came from!'. I tried protecting Briana cause she looked sad, suddenly a guy grabbed our hands.  
I felt like I couldn't hear a thing. This guy just pulled me and Bri (Briana) into the door. I started hearing again.

The guy unhoodied himself and it turned out to be Ruki (The lead singer of Briana's favorite band.). Briana was shocked  
then she fainted. I cought her as she fell.  
"Oh my god is she okay?" Ruki asked. As I wasn't looking Ruki was holding Bri's hand the whole time. I used my little  
technique called the faint healer. You start tickling someone's neck then karate chop their neck slowly. Suddenly Bri woke up.  
"Briana, calm down, all you see is me and Ruki." I said. Briana was about to scream until I put my hand on her mouth.  
Ruki laughed a little.  
"Briana if I put my hand away from your mouth, will you calm down?" I asked. She nodded normaly. I let go.

"Ruki, w-w-why are you here?" Briana asked shocked. We both looked at him.  
"I just wanted to help you guys from that fight. Fangirls can be crazy and cute, just like you." Ruki said looking at Bri.  
I gasped and I got mad. I stood up and pulled Bri back up.  
"Ruki we were just going somewhere to eat not to meet you." I said. Ruki and Bri gasped. I took Bri's hand.  
"Thanks Ruki for helping us but we have to go." I pulled Bri's hand and we ran away as Ruki was waving.

We got our tables and we sat down.  
"What's wrong with you, that was RUKI!" Bri said. I sighed.  
"Yeah I'm happy to but...my stomach was just growling I get mad when I'm hungery!" I said with a sad angry look.  
"Well, yea gotta be nice to people, especially if it's Ruki from my favorite band."  
"I-I know but he's too flirty for you." Suddenly the waiter came over to our table.  
"Um, exeuse me!" A shy waiter said. The way she said that made us calm down. "Um...you're kinda being too loud, can you  
please take it down a notch?" She asked.  
We both said sure. The shy waiter named...Sky..(Wow almost like my name!) took our order and left.  
Suddenly Briana had a extremely happy look on her face and I wondered. She pointed at a table which...had the whole Gazette  
band eating.  
"Briana, don't disturb them from their meal." I commanded. Briana gasped.  
"But..but they're the GAZETTE lets interput them!" Briana said with a laughing face. Suddenly,...a guy went to our  
table and sat near us with a smile. Me and Briana were silent looking at him.  
"O.M.G you're Kai, the drummer of The Gazette!" Briana yelled. Kai nodded and started staring at me. Close, close, TOO  
CLOSE!  
"Ruki just wanted to say hi to you guys and wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with us?" Kai asked. Briana gasped.  
I wasn't amused. But then Briana pushed my arm...  
"OKAY!" I blurted out. Briana's eyes widened. So did mine.

"Um, great so do you want to meet us at the hotel tonight, you know right after you guys are done unpacking?" Kai asked.  
"Yes!" Briana smiled. Then Kai smiled and waved at me as he left.  
After me and Briana ate we talked again.  
"Briana, I don't know about this...what if they aren't nice as we thought they were?" I said with a sad look.  
"Don't worry, if they insult you I'll BRIANA CHOP them in half!" Briana said. We both laughed.

As me and Bri were going to our hotel room Kai was with us. We looked at our room, amazing. It had a  
kitchen, a bathroom, plus a game room. Briana doesn't know that I bought this with my own money. I told  
her that it was for free. Kai helped us unpack . Suddenly I couldn't get my diamond pan out of the luggage.  
"Grr! I can't-" I said but I gasped. Kai put his hands on my arm trying to help me pull it out. Once it came out, Kai's eyes sparkled.  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Kai said looking at the pan then me.  
"I know right, I cook really great pancakes with this pan." I said smiling at him.  
"You cook?" Kai asked. I nodded then he smiled. Briana got her clothes out of the luggage and put them in the drawer.  
"Okay I'm done unpacking, what about you Skylar?" She asked.  
"Yep, let's go!" I said with a happy face. Kai smiled at me then took us out of the room.

Kai opened the door for us and we started seeing Uruha (guitar), Aoi (guitar), Reita (bassist), and...Ruki (Oh you know  
who he is!). Briana had a happy look and sat near Ruki. I didn't know who to sit with until Kai told me to sit next to him. So I  
did.  
"So...HI!" Aoi said smiling at both of us. I did a shy but emo-like wave at him. But Briana blushed.  
"Hi!" She said with an energetic voice. Suddenly my phone rang.  
"Sorry I need to take this." I said standing up, getting out of the room.  
"So, do you guys like Japan yet?" Ruki asked.  
"Well we just got out of the plane four hours ago and we started to get used to it." Briana said.  
"What do you guys like to do on your freetime?" Reita asked.  
"I like to play with my guitar, I like to sing, and I like to draw." She asked.  
"What about Skylar?" Kai asked. Briana had to think for a second.  
"She's into singing and playing piano, but mostly she likes to cook." Suddenly Aoi and Uruha said 'OOOOO' in a funny voice.  
"What is it?" Briana asked.  
"Well it's just that Kai likes to cook as well." Ruki said raising an eyebrow at Kai. Kai looked both ways with an embarrassed face.  
"Uh...that doesn't mean I like her." Kai said. Briana laughed.  
"Skylar is not a girl you can please unless she pleases you." Briana laughed. Skylar opened the door and sat next to Kai.  
"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked.  
"UM NOT YOU!" Uruha yelled with guilt. Everyone laughed.

Ruki dropped us off at our hotel room.  
"So, when can we see you guys again?" Briana asked. Ruki had his thinking face on.  
"Well, we're going to perform at the Peace and Smile Carnival tomorrow, wanna come?" Ruki asked. Briana nodded smiling, that  
made Ruki very happy. Ruki gave Briana a cute kiss on the cheek, Briana was extremely pink. As Ruki left Briana closed the door  
slowly. I went out of the bathroom with my gothic pj's.  
"Briana why are you on the bed so happy?" I asked.  
"Well, I have a big crush on Ruki already!" She blurted out. I gasped.  
"Why? Its only been a day!" I said shocked.  
"Well, crushes happen easily." After she said that I understood it. Maybe finding love could happen fast.  
"After all, you like Kai, and Kai likes you." Briana said with a pervy look. I gasped.  
"I like him but...I don't love him yet, I don't know what we have in common." I said sadly.  
"I DO!" Briana yelled. "You and him like cooking, that's a connection." I gasped and looked away at Bri.  
"I-I-I just..." I muttered. Briana had her hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay, he'll let out his feelings for you, I can be a little bit of a pshycic." She said smiling. We hugged. 3


	2. Second Day

Every dream I have is always perfect. Until someone pushes me off a bed.  
"WAKE UP!" Briana yelled into my ear. I stood up.  
"YES SIR!" I yelled back. We both laughed. Once we ate breakfast, we got our clothes on. Briana wore a black tank top  
with a pretty sassy black skirt. She wore black high heels as well. For me, I wore a black long sleeved shirt with see-through  
sleeves, plus black rock on jeans and black boots. Yeah, we may be gothic but WE ROCK! Uruha opened the door.  
"Hey, are you guys ready, WOOOOOAH, whats up hotties?" Uruha asked with his pervy look. We threw clothes at him as  
we laughed.  
"OKAY OKAY, let's go!" Uruha smiling. He took us to the lobby where Kai, Ruki, Reita, and Aoi are getting ready.  
"Wow, you guys look amazing." Aoi said. We both blushed as we got our purses.  
"Yeah...I'd like to put my microphone into your-" Ruki said till he got punched in the arm by Kai.  
"HEY! Stop being a perv!" Kai yelled. I sighed.  
"Anyways, the concert won't be open for about five hours so, do you wanna visit Tokyo it's like four miles from here?" Reita asked.  
It gave me and Briana a minute to think.  
"I don't know?" I whispered near Briana.  
"It's okay I mean if they don't treat us with respect...- Briana whispered until Ruki held her shoulders.  
"Come on, I mean it'll be fun, we'll do our best to make you guys happy." Ruki said with wise words. Briana was frozen with  
her cheeks extremely pink. I was shocked. I...I thought he was a billionare singing midget who is a mean perv to everyone. But,  
apparently I was wrong. I took Briana's hand.  
"Skylar?" Briana asked. I smiled as happy as I could.  
"Let's go with them, after all, it'll be fun!" I said. Everyone smiled as I said that and we got in the tour bus.  
I checked my phone. I deleted three text messages...execpt one.  
[Don't make us call you or else!]  
I was sad yet angry as I deleted that stupid text. Suddenly, someone had my shoulder.  
"Hey." Kai said with a concerned smile on his face.  
"Oh, um, hi Kai." I said concerned but not smiling.  
"What was that text about?" He asked. I gasped nervous.  
"It's...It's nothing." I said trying to smile.  
"Um...okay, do you mind if you listen to this on the way?" He asked giving me his Ipod.  
"Okay...but..why?" I asked.  
"You seem upset, and we want you to know more about our kind of music." Kai said patting my head. I nodded blushing  
and he left.  
After thirty minutes I've done nothing but listen to The Gazette's songs. But they were insanely catchy. I can't wait to see  
them at the concert.  
"Okay we're here!" Kai said standing up. Everyone including me was out of the door. I was amazed of all the shops that are  
everywhere.  
"Okay so, where do you guys wanna go first?" Ruki asked. Me and Briana shrugged.  
"Hey how about we take them to ROCK ROCK?" Aoi said.  
"Hmm? What's that?" I asked.  
"It's this gift shop that sells all kinds of antiques and toys, it's hip and what not." Uruha said. Briana was amused and so was I.  
We followed them to ROCK ROCK and the shop looked awesome! I got to see some great toys and other stuff like  
a Nyanko Burger Coin Bag, a Yumemiya "Rurl" Hair Clip, and a "POCHI-BIG" Silicone Make-up Pouch.  
As we were browsing Kai walked right near me.  
"See anything you like?" Kai asked. After he said that I suddenly heard a pretty sound. It sounded like a lullaby. Kai and me  
followed the sound and it was actually a plain music box. It's all dark and wooden, plus the title itself says ~Lillium~.  
"It's beautiful." I said. Kai started looking at me with pretty eyes.  
"Yes you are." He said.  
"What?"  
"NOTHING!" After he said that I chuckled a bit yet my eyes were set to this music box.  
"I want this." I muttered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I...I have trouble sleeping, that's when I have bad dreams that make me cry." I said sadly. Kai felt bad for me I can tell.  
"Well I don't think I have enough money to pay for this music box, that's too bad." I said leaving. Briana ran into me.  
"SKYLAR SKYLAR SKYLAR!" Briana yelled excitedly.  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT!" I asked.  
"Ruki gave me this pretty bracelet, isn't he so nice!" She said jumping. The bracelet around her hand had black sparkling letters  
saying ' U'. I was a little jealous yet it was so nice of him to buy her a pretty  
bracelet like that.  
"Hey guys its six o'clock right now, do you guys wanna go to that new karaoke diner over there?" Reita asked running into us.  
"Sure." Briana said grabbing my hand.  
As Briana, Kai, Reita, and me went through the door, Aoi, Uruha, and Ruki saved us four spots. Once we sat down the waiter  
named Haley took our order.  
"Hey Skylar have you ever tried soumen noodles?" Kai asked.  
"Um, nope but I would like to try them." I said.  
"Well they're really good! Hey Haley!" Kai yelled. Haley went near our table. "We would like to order soumen noodles please."  
Haley nodded and left.  
"Skylar, Briana told us you sing a little." Uruha said with a pervy grin. I gasped and whispered into Briana's ear.  
"Why the hell did you tell them?!" I whispered.  
"I'd thought they'd never bring it up!" Briana said. Suddenly Ruki took my hand.  
"Come on Skylar, you're singing!" He said. I was nervous really bad.  
"N-n-no!" I yelled trying to get my hand off of him. He took me on stage. There was a guy named Armin but we call him  
DJ A cause it's funky and hip.  
"So what do ya guys wanna sing?" He asked. Ruki and me browsed.  
"Hey how about My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence?" Ruki asked. I nodded and went to the piano. I sat down and tried  
to remember the piano notes and the words on the top of my head.  
"WOOO GO SKYLAR!" Briana yelled. I smiled and started playing. The piano playing got everyone's attention including  
the DJ.  
"I will wander till the end of time torn away from you..."  
Suddenly the drums started playing. Everyone started smiling and feeling the beat. Once I continued singing the guitars were  
playing.  
"I pulled away to face the pain, I closed my eyes and drift away...over the fear  
That I will never find a way to heal my soul...  
And I will wander till the end of time...torn away from YOU!  
MY HEART IS BROOOOOOKEN!  
Sweet sleep my dark angel, deliver us from sorrows hold..."

Once the music stopped everyone jumped and clapped at the same time. Everybody was happy which made me happy.  
I went to the table where it had my food soumen noodles.  
"Skylar, how were you able to sing like that?" Ruki asked. Everyone in the table wanted to know. I started getting sad.  
"Skylar?" Briana said concerned. I tried wiping any of the tears coming out of my eye.  
"Hey, you'll be happy once you try the soumen noodles, go ahead." Kai said. I looked down at the noodles and tried it. I was  
shocked yet...happy when I tasted it.  
"Its...amazing." I muttered smiling.  
"It's something I always wanted to cook but...it's really exquisite and fancy, I could never make it." Kai said sadly.  
I put my hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better.  
"It's okay, you'll be happy once you start drumming in the Peace and Smile Carnival." I said smiling. He smiled too.  
"Speaking of that, it starts in two hours, let's go guys!" Uruha said looking at his watch. I set the money on the table and we all  
left.  
We were on the tour bus on our way to the Peace and Smile Carnival. I still had Kai's Ipod. I thought I'd keep it for a while so  
that way I could get to know their music better. Today's pretty great so far. I just wish I could have that music box. It sounded  
so beautiful.  
"We're here!" Kai said sneaking up behind me. We all stood up and got out of the bus. Turns out the carnival was just a concert  
nothing else. Ruki and his friends gave us front seats in the concert how cool is that? As we sat down we had to wait an  
hour before it started. I coughed.  
"Are you okay Skylar?" Briana asked. I nodded feeling like I couldn't said a thing. Even though I felt sick we got to see alot of  
cool J-rock bands like Screw, Alice Nine, and suG! Suddenly I kept on coughing threw the concert. A person behind me  
was ticked off about it.  
"Hey you! Stop coughing you're ruining the concert!" A girl behind me said. Then Briana stood up mad.  
"Hey! It's not her fault, she's not the one who's yelling!" Briana said angry. They started pushing each other because of me. I tried  
stoping them, then...  
I was unconcious.

One of my eyes opened and suddenly I was in a bed. I was confused, what happened to me?  
"Hello? Hello!" I yelled. One of the nurses came in.  
"You're awake?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled. Once she opened the door the whole gazette band and Briana came in.  
"G-g-guys what happened?" I asked scared. Kai sat near me.  
"You got punched by one of the people in the crowd." Kai said. I gasped.  
"Briana did you get hurt?" I asked. She shaked her head.  
"Well, the good thing is you're alright!" Ruki said happy. I smiled yet my cheek was hurting.  
"OW..." I muttered. Kai took the ice pack near me and set it near my cheek. Instead of my cheek being red it turned pink.  
"Hey! Why can't you do those stuff to me?" Briana asked.  
"Briana I'm a pervy midget not a romantic nice person!" Ruki said.  
"Whatever you say...pedo..." Briana muttered.  
"What?"  
"NOTHING!"  
Everyone laughed. As it was night time everyone was gone...except Kai.  
"Skylar?" Kai asked.  
"Yes?" I said back. He took something out and I gasped. It was the music box.  
"Kai...I...I don't know what to say." I said. Once he opened the box I heard the pretty music. I hummed the whole song and when  
it stopped I hugged Kai.  
"Thank you so much Kai." I said. He hugged back as he was swaying. The music started all over and we both swayed.  
"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom okay?" Kai said leaving.  
Once he left he gasped.  
Kai saw Ruki and Briana kissing.


End file.
